


Receiving

by Ruler_of_Nope_Island



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, top!Cornelius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Nope_Island/pseuds/Ruler_of_Nope_Island
Summary: Pwp. Cornelius has a lot to think about. (Lol, spelling error in title)





	Receiving

He had forgotten that in this there was vulnerability; not just for who was being fucked but the person doing the fucking. He did not want to hurt Sol through carelessness or his own greed. It was a point of pride - yes, he was more comfortable with it being pride than any actual kindness on his part - that the person he was penetrating enjoyed the experience especially if they swore blind they would not.

It had taken months of careful negotiation to get to this point. Like getting a wild animal to eat from your palm. And Sol was wild, furious that such a thing could be asked of him or even suggested. Cornelius has always been more ambivalent about what the act means; you’re still being with a man, whether giving or taking. To him the argument that the taker is less or more womanly is a stupid one. As long as there are two (or more) pricks involved then it’s buggery, penetration or no. He attaches no pride or censure to it; unless, of course, being on either end has some effect on the other. The look on Billy’s face was a picture. 

The last person he’d done this with was Billy. The thought pains him as he looks down on Sol’s face. Does he love Sol the way he loved Billy? Sol doesn’t have Billy’s gentle eyes and easy manner. Sol doesn’t kiss him after, laugh breathless and with a sweetness Cornelius thought was a lie. Everything has to be a fight with his new lover; every kiss and touch has been hard won. Sol has no endearments left in and Cornelius can’t imagine that he ever had time for them, when he was still unbroken. Doxies require only coin; before Cornelius, Sol had never been wanted just for himself.

And he does want Sol; he is enjoying this, taking his care. Fingers first, and he hadn’t told Sol about that spot that makes the sport so wonderful for the receiver. Sol had gasped like the air was out of his lungs, twisted, tightened. Cornelius had leaned forward, stroked his hair, whispered noises of encouragement. You are not less of a man for enjoying this, he’d said, and meant it. And in meaning it he had been kind and Cornelius uses kindness as a weapon, not because he has any kindness in his nature. Billy had thought differently. 

I told him so, Cornelius thinks. I’m sure I told him what I was. Sol must know without a doubt what Cornelius is; yet they both spread themselves for him, thinking what stupid men think about sodomy. Cornelius looks into himself and finds nothing good there. But he takes his care with these men who might be called his lovers. 

He pushes in slowly and Sol arches his back, eyes closed.  
“Easy,” he whispers. “My darling.”  
His stomach roils but Sol is too lost in either pleasure or pain to notice the sweet words. He stops to ascertain which one it is but Sol wraps his strong legs around his waist and pulls him until he is fully inside. 

Cornelius has to close his eyes; this tight, slick, heat is too much for him, he feels like he is going to come apart. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Sol’s tone is almost as angry as when Cornelius first suggested this. He answers this with a roll of his hips and Sol groans.

“Put your hand on your prick, Sol,” Cornelius says, eyes still shut. “It’s better that way.”

Sol clenches almost painfully around his cock and Cornelius opens his eyes to see - oh God. The sight pulls the air right out of him. Sol is flushed, sweating, mouth open, jerking his prick roughly. 

Him and Billy had never done it face to face. There had been no time, no space in the cramped hold. Like rats, Billy had said. They did it like rats in the darkness and the filth. Those words had cracked him open. Now, face to face with the man he was fucking, for the first time he could remember, he could feel himself breaking open again. Sol was spread beneath him but at any moment he might open his eyes and see what he is doing to Cornelius. He thrusts, a little rougher than before, and Sergeant Solomon Tozer actually whimpers, losing his rhythm.

“It’s too much,” he says, “It’s too much.”

Cornelius can’t remember his first time either giving or receiving. He hushes Sol, wraps his hand around Sol’s cock, and rocks his hips. The pace is gentle at first, but as it becomes apparent that Sol wants more, needs more, he gets faster. His own pleasure is almost forgotten.

It is his pride that makes him do this so eagerly. It is nothing to do with love. It is nothing to do with tenderness. It is everything to do with making a powerful man feel weaker in himself, bring him further under Cornelius’s sway -

Then Sol pulls him down and kisses him. His cock now grinds against Cornelius’s stomach and the change of angle obviously does something to the man since it only takes seconds for him to climax; the tightness takes Cornelius down with him and they gasp into each other’s mouths. 

Sol is almost boneless and protests when Cornelius insists that they stir to clean themselves. After, Sol curls around him, shivering. It’s not the cold. It’s the feeling of being exposed, of being opened - of being the one who has something done to them. Does he feel less now? Cornelius knows this is a reassurance for another day. Besides he is in no mood to give any; he wants to be comforted. He wants the questions within himself answered. 

If he gets no resolution then neither does Sol. It’s the only to keep them equal.

**Author's Note:**

> People were bitching about Cornelius always being on receiving end.


End file.
